


Sleep Remedy

by Kurikukun



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Bottom America (Hetalia), Gay Sex, Human & Country Names Used (Hetalia), M/M, Top Russia (Hetalia)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 04:08:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18003551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurikukun/pseuds/Kurikukun
Summary: Alfred is exhausted from his economic status, so Ivan decides to help him sleep.





	Sleep Remedy

Sleeping Remedy 

(This has butt stuff. Be warned, you turkeys)

Alfred tossed and turned in his bed while letting out soft groans. He had been restless all night. In fact, this was one of the many nights he was tossing and turning in bed. The state of his economy was making him feel exhausted, but in such a way that he couldn't relax. The amount of debt he was in, the poor decisions his boss was making, everything was beating into him. He was usually used to the debt going up millions a day, but it seemed like it was hammering into him even more recently. And it as definitely taking its toll. He even tried to take sleeping medicine to no effect. After the 5th turn to his left side, Ivan, who was lying next to him, was beginning to grow annoyed. He found it difficult to fall asleep when his lover was constantly moving around. A lot of ideas went through Ivan's mind as to how he could help Alfred sleep. Most of them involved knocking him out forcefully, but he pushed those thoughts to the back of his mind. Eventually, a lightbulb went off. If he could just tire Alfred out even more, maybe he can just pass out? It was worth a shot. With that idea in mind, Ivan rolled over so he was facing Alfred, being greeted with the American's back. He began to scoot closer to his body, and slowly wrapped his arm around his waist, his chin now resting gently on his shoulder. 

"You know, Fredka, I do have an idea of how we can get you to sleep." Ivan said softly, beginning to make small circles along his stomach. Alfred had turned so he was now on his back, and he looked up at Ivan with his tired eyes. Some of his dirty blonde hair was in his face, so Ivan used his fingers to brush it away. "You seem to be very pent up. Maybe if you release some of that extra tension you will be able to sleep." As he said those words, his hand made its way down Alfred's stomach and down to the waist-line of his boxers, his fingertips barely touching his skin. It didn't take long for Alfred to realize what he meant, and a soft blush spread across his cheeks. He wasn't wrong; he hadn't jerked off in a while, nor had he had sex with Ivan. How long as it been since they've done that again...? He had forgotten. Maybe that was adding to the amount of stress and frustration he was already feeling? It was worth a try. Alfred eventually nodded. 

"G-Go ahead... We haven't done it in a while anyway so..." His voice was soft. He was already beginning to raise his hips, which made Ivan grin. He loved when his lover was so submissive. He didn't hesitate with sliding Alfred's boxers down to his knees after hearing his response. Running his fingers lightly up Alfred's thigh, he eventually wrapped all 5 digits around his cock, which was already beginning to harden. Alfred shuddered, a soft moan escaping from his lips. He watched as Ivan started to stroke his cock, Ivan's eyes staying locked on his face. His piercing amethyst eyes only turned Alfred on more, his breathing beginning to speed up and his hips starting to buck on their own. Ivan couldn't help but let out a hum of amusement. 

"You really are needy. But lucky for you, your submission is quite the turn on." Before Alfred had the chance to reply, Ivan's lips were wrapped around his dick. Alfred inhaled sharply from the sudden warmth, quickly followed by a moan. Ivan began to slowly bob his head up and down Alfred's now fully erect shaft, his tongue running along the underside. He spent most of his time sucking and licking at the tip, earning several moans from the other man. Occasionally he would pull away and start rubbing again, but at a much faster pace. "Do you like that, Fredka?" He asked, his thick Russian accent sending shivers down Alfred's spine. 

"O-Oh god yes... F-Fuck...!" Alfred was panting heavily at this point, his fingers starting to dig into the sheets. He was usually more composed, but since he hadn't felt this in so long his body was much more sensitive. Ivan returned to sucking, taking what was left of his cock in his hand and stroking it in rhythm with his head bobs. He would occasionally look up at his disheveled lover, noticing that he had covered his mouth with one hand and was gripping the fabric of his shirt with the other. As cute as he looked, Ivan pulled back and frowned. 

"Hет, I want to hear every noise you make. Let it all out." Ivan stated firmly, grabbing his arm and pulling it down to his side, making Alfred let out a whine in protest. Ivan raised an eyebrow as if to ask, "Are you going to disobey me?", and started to suck once again. He started tasting the precum that was dripping out of his cock, knowing he was close. Though he wasn't going to let him release without having a little fun. Alfred let out a loud whine as Ivan replaced his sucking with soft rubbing, a mixture of saliva and precum coating his hand. 

"V-Vanya please I'm... I'm so close..." Alfred whimpered. Ivan's erection was pressing painfully against the fabric of his pants, hearing the American call him that just making it worse. He rarely called him "Vanya", but when he did, it turned him on more than anything. Ivan swallowed hard, and it took all of his strength not to just fuck the younger man right there. 

"I want you to beg. What do you want?" Ivan slowly licked the side of Alfred's dick, feeling it throb under his tongue. Just to be a tease, he purposely avoided the underside of the tip, his tongue simply dancing around it. Alfred breath hitched, wanting to thrust upward but Ivan's hand was holding him down. 

"F-Fuck please. Please let me cum... I want to cum.." Alfred couldn't stop his voice from trembling no matter how hard he tried. "Please... Please make me cum.." That seemed to please Ivan. Ivan grinned and, without warning, took all of Alfred's cock into his mouth, placing his hands onto Alfred's thighs, and opening his throat so he could take every inch in. He was grateful he had little to no gag reflex. Not giving Alfred time to even process what was happening, he started to move his head up and down at a fast pace, closing his eyes so all he could focus on was pleasuring his lover. Alfred's mind was beginning to go blank, big consecutive waves of pleasure running up his body all at once. His eyes and mouth were wide open, only small gasps and sharp breaths managing coming out as he felt his orgasm approach rapidly. "O-Oh my fuck Ivan...! Ivan I'm gonna cum. I'm gonna cum. Fuck Fuck Fuck I'm gonna..!" Alfred attempted to grab Ivan's head, but quickly pulled it back so he could grip onto the sheets as if his life depended on it. Ivan listened to Alfred's loud moans and cries, letting out a small grunt when he felt his cum start spurting into his mouth. He closed his eyes and began to gulp it down, being able to feel every little throb. He began to move up, making more room in his mouth for the large amount of cum still being released. Once he was sure he was done, Ivan began swallowing the rest of it, eventually his cock leaving his mouth. He licked his lips, noting how it tasted a bit salty. Alfred, meanwhile, was spread out, breathing heavily. He felt like he had just a huge adrenaline rush, but it was all condensed into a few seconds, like his entire body had released. And for once, he felt tired enough to sleep. But Ivan had different plans. While he kept eye contact with Alfred, he began to strip away his own clothes. The heat in the room was beginning to be unbearable. 

"It is a little rude to leave your lover waiting, Да?" Ivan asked with a small grin, tossing the last of his clothing aside before climbing on top of Alfred, who's breathing was beginning to return to a normal pace. His eyes scanned down Ivan's scarred body, stopping when he noticed how hard Ivan was. Ivan then lifted Alfred's legs, so they were against his chest. "Shall I prepare you?" He asked, his hands running slowly down his inner thighs. Alfred shuddered under his touch and nodded his head. Ivan smiled, and scooted over so he could retrieve the lube from the side cabinet. "Do you want me to use a condom this time?" He asked, glancing over to see Alfred fidgeting in place. 

"N-No I want you to fill me up..." Alfred quickly replied, to which Ivan shrugged and returned in front of his lover. He coated a few of his fingers with the lube, and began to rub them against Alfred's entrance, quickly sliding one inside. Alfred let out a loud groan, feeling Ivan insert another and begin to stretch him out. "O-Oh god I've missed this..." He whimpered, wrapping his arms around his legs so Ivan had better access. Ivan licked his lips, having three fingers inside now, all down to the knuckle. He would occasionally curl his fingers up, feeling around his insides to find that special sweet spot inside of Alfred. It didn't take him long to find it. Alfred bucked his hips into Ivan's fingers, each movement causing a jolt of pleasure to shoot through him. "H-Holy fuck Ivan... J-Just fuck me already..." He looked into Ivan's eyes, his own being filled with need. "I wanna cum from having your dick in me..." Ivan let out a soft chuckle, removing his fingers from inside of him and coating his own cock with the lube, making sure he used a lot. He was rather big, after all. 

"Then I won't hesitate," Ivan rubbed his cock against Alfred's ass, lining the tip up and finally pushing in. Both men groaned, Alfred being the louder one. Alfred wrapped his arms Ivan tightly, his mouth wide open as his pants and groans escaped. Ivan let out a sigh as he pushed in all the way, wrapping one of his arms around Alfred's torso and bringing him into a deep kiss. It had been so long since he felt this warmth, the feeling of Alfred's walls clamping eagerly around his cock. As he swirled his tongue around his lover's, he moved his hips to test the waters. Alfred's grip tightened, and he let out a muffled moan, which Ivan took as a sign he could keep going. He broke the long, passionate kiss, and gently pushed Alfred so he was laying on his back again. Taking a hold of his legs, wrapped, he began to thrust at a slow pace, keeping his eyes locked on his lover. Alfred was already starting to let out an endless stream of moans, having a string of saliva running down his chin and beads of sweat running from his forehead. He was completely full, and he loved it. The only thing he could think of was Ivan's cock thrusting into him, and that thought turned him on even more. The moans were music to Ivan's ears. The Russian began to thrust much faster, his nails digging into the flesh of Alfred's thighs, which just made Alfred moan louder. 

"S-Shit Ivan... Fuck me harder... Harder!" Alfred hissed, quickly followed by a hard thrust. 

" Моя маленькая шлюха..." Ivan muttered under his breath, his pace now slowed down but his thrust going hard. He enjoyed every little squeal that followed. "You like it when I pound deep into you?" Ivan grinned, making sure to end his question with another hard thrust. 

"F-Fuck yes...! It feels so good..." Alfred practically cried out, Ivan barely missing that spot that would make him go crazy." A little to the right... Oh god Vanya... Vanya please..." Ivan lifted Alfred's hips up, placing his legs over his shoulders and towering over him, being able to go even deeper than he already was. With a few more movements of his hips, he found it. Alfred's back arched, and he cried out in pure ecstasy, his legs practically trembling. Ivan let a smirk spread across his face, and started to slam his hips into that spot, not missing one time. His pace was fast. Alfred thought he could see stars. He was in absolute bliss. He was already so close to his limit, and Ivan knew it. The way he clamped around him tightly and how his cock throbbed said everything. 

"Коснись себя," Ivan ordered, his own climax now approaching. "Touch yourself Fredka..." Alfred didn't think twice about that command, quickly wrapping his hand around his dick and stroking it as fast as Ivan's thrusts were. He wasn't going to last another second. 

"V-Vanya! Vanya fuck! Fuck!" 

"Cum for me Любить ...Cum..!" Ivan saw Alfred come undone, his eyes rolling into the back of his head and his tongue sticking out of his mouth. With one last loud moan, the American's hand and stomach was coated in his own cum, his back arching and his toes curling. Ivan could only give a few more thrusts before he was at his limit as well, a few moans leaving his lips as he filled Alfred up. The two collapsed, Ivan's head landing into the crook of Alfred's neck, and Ivan pulling out. He decided he would give it a few slopping kisses while he waited for his breathing to calm down. He took in his lover's scent, running his hand along Alfred's chest slowly. It took a bit, but eventually Ivan's breathing was back to normal, and he moved so he could look at Alfred again." Я люблю те--" Ivan paused, and then smiled. Alfred was completely passed out, his mouth still open with drool running from it. For once, his features were completely relaxed. Ivan ran the tips of his fingers across Alfred's cheeks, brushing away the hair that was in the way. He let out a soft content sigh and moved so he was now next to Alfred, wrapping and arm around him and pulling his sleeping body close. 

“Спи спокойно, моя любовь.”

**Author's Note:**

> Translations;
> 
> моя маленькая шлюха - My little slut/whore  
> любить - Love  
> Я люблю тебя - I love you  
> Спи спокойно, моя любовь -Sleep well my love  
> да - yes нет - no


End file.
